Dancing in the Dark
by Starreacher
Summary: AU, Lemon, Sinbad and Maeve. Mae's new partner shows her some new moves. Please do NOT read if you are under 17! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Please R&R!


A/N: This was one of the first fanfics I ever wrote, so apologies if it is truly terrible lol! I have got better since then, so please feel free to read the others and review! Reviews are always welcome, whether good, bad, or whatever. Constructive criticism is always appreciated! And, as always, thanks for reading!

Mae woke for the second time that night. She just couldn't sleep at the moment for some strange reason. She slid her long legs out of the bed, draped the wrap that sat on the end of her bed around her shoulders, and walked over to stare out of the window, watching the many drops of rain hit the window and dribble down it in little rivulets. She shivered, and pulled her wrap closer.

"Who am I kidding?" she murmured. "I can't sleep, not because I am tense, but because of the person sleeping across the hall."

Mae was a dancer; the best in the company, but her partner had broken his leg and could never dance again, so the company had auditioned for a replacement. That was when Sean had walked on the scene. Tall, dark and devilishly handsome with sea-blue eyes, he had stolen every girl in the company's heart, including Mae's. But it was impossible to even think that he would like her, for with her fiery temperament, no one dared get close to her. Sean had just moved from here from up north and had nowhere to stay, so Mae had offered her home. It would be handy for rehearsing, as she had a studio on the top floor, and for warming up together as well as getting used to one another so that they would dance well together. Mae didn't want to admit the fact that she also wanted him with her because he was goddamn sexy as hell, and every time she looked at him, or when he gave her that lazy grin that made him look absolutely fine, her stomach flipped and her nether regions pulsed and ached like she had never known. She hadn't felt like this ever, and was actually kind of scared of it.

Behind her, the door opened quietly. She turned her head slightly as she heard it open, and out of the corner of her eye saw the rectangle of light from the hallway stretch across the floor. Sean's shadow darkened the light for a moment, and then the light was extinguished as he shut the door.

"Can't sleep?" Mae gently asked, her heart beating ten to the dozen and feeling like it would jump out of her throat.

"No." Sean replied, his voice conjuring images of satin sheets, sleepless nights and intertwined body parts into Mae's mind.

Shaking her head slightly, she tried to banish them, to no effect. '_Bad Mae, bad, bad!' _she reprimanded herself silently. Like he'd ever go for her.

Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't heard him step up behind her, and jumped a mile when he snaked his arms around her silk clad waist.

"Easy temptress," He drawled, his voice wrapping round her like a velvet shroud. "I'm not going to hurt you." He pulled her closer to him.

"This is wrong." Mae protested, even as she leant her head back against his shoulder.

"Well then, damn me to hell." Sean replied huskily in her ear. "Tell me you don't want it, and I will stop and go back to my room." His tongue darted out and licked the expanse of neck that she exposed just below her ear, sending shivers coursing through her entire body. Her knees began to feel like jelly, and she leant against him not only because she was getting caught up in the moment, but because if she stood on her own, she would probably collapse.

"Don't…" She whimpered. He immediately froze, and began to pull away, slowly. "Don't stop." Mae finished, even as her mind screamed that it was wrong. But her body had a mind of its own, and didn't care what her brain was telling it.

Sean's hands began to rove, caressing her body through the silken nightgown. He clutched a fistful of the material and pulled it upwards, revealing the bare flesh of her thigh. His other hand lightly stroked her leg, sending shockwaves of electricity coursing through her body. She arched against him, and he took advantage of this to lightly nibble at her jaw line. Dazedly, Mae realised that he had dropped his fistful of her nightgown and was slowly caressing his way up her body. She stroked the outside of his legs and ran her fingers around the back of him, before stroking her hands over his tight buttocks. She gasped as his questing hands found her breasts and began to fondle them, bringing her nipples to a hardened erectness through her nightgown. Keeping one hand fondling her breasts in turn, Sean began to slip his other hand lower, and cupped her between the legs. Slipping his finger between her folds, he shook his finger from side to side, feeling the silk of the nightgown grow wet with her juices. He created a vibration that made her stiffen and pant, and she grabbed hold of his backside, pulling him towards her. The feel of his throbbing, engorged member in the folds of her buttocks pleasantly surprised her, making shivers run down her spine. Pulling him closer, she rolled her head onto his shoulder and turned her head to taste his skin. She nibbled his ear, and then gasped as his finger began to move again. White hot pleasure coursed through her as he worked her centre, creating pleasure for her that she had never known. Feeling how wet she was thrilled him to the very core of his being, making him grow even harder. God, he wanted her! He had done ever since he saw her in the dance studio, and now it was like he was in heaven.

Withdrawing his hand, he trailed both of them up to her shoulders, alternating between massaging them and dropping light kisses on them. Every place he kissed was like a fiery brand, leaving a mark on Mae that simmered under her skin and thrilled every time he touched her. Slowly, he stroked her shoulders, in the process slipping her nightgown off her shoulders and letting it pool on the floor around her feet, exposing her naked body to the rain covered window.

Walking slowly around her, he stood in front of her, and placed his hands on her hips. Roughly pulling her to him, she slammed her hands against his bare chest, feeling the heat of his body through his tight muscles. His erection throbbed; sending shivers into her lower regions, and his hands kneaded her buttocks, all the time pulling her closer. She pushed her arms around to circle his neck, and, with the grace that only a dancer has, bent her back as he lowered his head and took her nipple in his mouth. Lightening lanced through her, so powerful that she cried out in pure pleasure. Her fingers tangled in his hair, hair that felt like the softest satin to Mae as he pulled her closer by her buttocks and created pure pleasurable torture with his mouth on her sensitized hardened nipple. Turning his head, he paid the same attention to her other nipple, causing her knees to buckle as she cried out again. He grabbed her buttocks even more firmly; dragging her against his engorged manhood, and became aware that she was hot and wet, ready for him, even through his boxers.

Grinding his hips against hers, he slid his hands up to her waist as she let her arms fall over her head, arching down to the floor in front of him while her lower half moved in sync with his. Slowly, he began to pull her up, until they both faced one another again. Mae opened her eyes and gazed at Sean, with eyes darkened by passion and cheeks flushed with heat.

Sean lowered his head and lightly brushed her lips, leaving a tingling feeling that Mae instantly liked. He drew back and looked at her, memorising the way her lips slightly parted as she drew in passion-heavy breaths, and the way her eyes danced with the raw need that was building up inside of her. He lingered over every line of her face, before crashing his lips on hers once more. She tasted like chocolate to him, and he decided than and there that if this was what chocolate tasted like, then he was definitely a chocoholic. Hungrily, he plundered her mouth, tasting and teasing her with his tongue, as her tongue danced around his. Tearing her mouth away, she trailed hot kisses down his jaw, nibbling and nipping, then moved on down to his shoulders. Her hands splayed out over his chest and found his sensitized nipples. She began to pinch them, then bent her head and lightly bit one, then licked the hurt away, darting her tongue around while pinching the other one. Swapping over, she noticed how his chest heaved up and down while she continued with her task, and his hands on her waist were growing hotter and kept pulling her closer, so that she could feel the hard stiffness of his erection pressing into her soft lower belly. Her hands danced across his muscular chest and left a trail of electric prickling under his skin as she moved around to the back of him and trailed kisses and nibbles down his spine. His hand dropped to his side as he fought to keep control of his body, but he was near his breaking point. When she reached his boxers waistline, she began to move upwards again, licking and kissing, teasing his spine, making him quiver in pleasure. Her hands slid inside his boxers from behind and cupped his firm buttocks, kneading them as he had done to hers, then moved round to his manhood and encircled it, loving it with her fingers. Sean groaned, a guttural sound that tore through his body and brought immense pleasure to Mae, for now she could tease him back. Circling around him, she watched him like a panther watches its prey, seeing how her touch affected him. As she stopped in front of him, she glanced at his face and saw it contorted in pleasure, before his eyes drifted open and looked at her. Grabbing her around the waist, he pulled her close and ravaged her mouth in a harsh, demanding kiss that left them both breathless. Mae pulled away roughly and knelt down, pulling his boxers down at the same time, releasing his quivering manhood. His boxers were left to fall at his feet as she reached out and touched him, slowly curling her hand around him and feeling every groove and line of him, feeling how he pulsated under her touch. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her. Slowly drawing her close, he silently urged her to take him, and she filled her mouth with him, tasting every facet of him. He sighed, a sound of pure pleasure, and twisted his fingers in her beautiful red hair, holding her close while she began her torment of him. Licking, kissing, sucking, and teasing him, she brought him to the edge of his control. She worked her way up and down his shaft, bobbing her head to take him all in. His hands were in her hair, pushing her onto him, then he pulled them behind his head, leaving her to do as she pleased. He arched, pushing himself into her, rasping sounds of groans coming from him as she brought him closer and closer to the edge. She stroked him with her tongue, feeling and tasting the velvet encased steel that was him, and taunting him by lightly kissing the end of his almost painfully swollen shaft. When she tasted salt, she knew that he was nearly losing control, and the thought thrilled her as she began to move faster on him, trying to break his self control. Before he lost it, he roughly pulled her up by an arm to face him, panting heavily with the exertion of trying to keep himself in check. She stared back at him, slightly frightened by his roughness, and flushed by his reaction to her treatment. By the Gods, she was beautiful! He thought before once again taking her mouth, devouring the sweetness that he found inside, and just as hungrily, she kissed him back, as if her life depended on it. No longer frightened, but aware of the hunger that she had for him, and she wanted to satisfy it by having every part of him.

Lifting her by the waist, he settled her on his hips, and she curled her legs around him as he carried her to the bed, kissing her all the time. Falling onto the bed, he spread her legs and trailed hot wet kisses down her throat to her navel, and below to her core. Mae cried out as bolts of white hot energy shot through her as his tongue began questing her hidden depths, drinking from her, tasting her honey and delving deep into her core. One of his hands gently danced upwards, and she cried out again as he first cupped her breast, then pinched her nipple, and caressed her breast before moving on to the other. Sean's other hand stayed at the apex of her thighs, gently shaking from side to side, sending waves of vibration through Mae's body even as she shook with the experience of his questing mouth and tongue. Her hands twisted in the pillow beneath her head as she writhed in pure pleasurable hell. Finally, his assault on her hidden door ended, and he shifted to lie above her, gently probing her with the tip of his swollen member. Putting her arms around his neck, she arched against him, rubbing her breasts against him, then shifted her hands to his buttocks, feeling them tense.

"Please…." She begged, the intolerable cruelty too much for her.

It was all the encouragement he needed. He thrust into her, deep and powerfully, watching her stiffen beneath him and hearing the sharp intake of breath. She grasped his lower back firmly, urging him deeper into her, then whimpering as he drew out, only to plunge into her depths once more. His long, languid strokes became harder and faster, with Mae arching to meet him beneath him. Suddenly, her legs came around in front of his chest and pushed him backwards. Still with him inside her, she manoeuvred so that she knelt on top of him, then rose up to almost withdrawal, before impaling herself on his already swollen erection. His hands circled her waist, urging her down to meet him as he thrust his pelvis upwards, their thrusts becoming faster and faster. Mae arched back, letting him take control of her, as she relentlessly rode him over wave upon wave of pleasure, each better than the last, together racing towards the chasm that would make them soar. Mae reached it first, her climax coming moments before his, as they burst into the stars.

In that second, images of Mae and Sean on a ship with other men and a bird exploded into their minds, and a feeling of utter completeness overcame them both. As suddenly as it had come, it was gone, and they were both moving together as he filled her with his seed and she reached the last throes of her orgasm. Mae collapsed on top of him, her hair limp and wet, stuck to her face. Darting her tongue out, she tasted the sweat on his body, and heard him grown as he became hard inside her all over again. Rolling over onto his side, he took Mae with him, and they lay facing one another, their legs entwined and him still inside her.

"Gods, Mae, what was that?" Sean panted, staring hard at her.

"I have no idea." Mae replied drowsily. Suddenly she jerked awake. "Yes I do. That was our past life. We were together on a sailing boat. You were the captain. We were soulmates!"

"How do you know?" Sean asked.

"I went to a past life specialist." She replied. There was silence for a moment, as they both thought about what Mae had said. Then, Mae began to roll away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sean demanded, as she climbed out of the bed and began to put her nightgown on again.

"I'm a professional dancer. So are you. This will only get in the way. It should never have happened." She said, with her back to him.

"But we're soulmates, doesn't that mean we are supposed to be together?" Sean asked.

"Yes, but…. Sean!" Her answer was cut short as he swept her legs from under her and carried her to the bed, before dumping her unceremoniously among the rumpled sheets. Throwing himself next to her, he pinioned her beneath his arm.

"But what?" He growled, staring at her already hardened nipples through her sheer nightgown.

"But what would the company think?" She whispered hoarsely, staring at him wide eyed.

"Screw the company. I don't care." His tone became serious. "Mae, I dreamed about this from the moment I saw you, and now" he began to growl again "now I'm never going to let you go." He pounced on her, but she was already gone.

"Well, that was a good try." She mocked. "But you're going to have to catch me." She called over her shoulder as she ran out of the bedroom door.

Grinning a wolfish grin, he sprinted out after her, chasing her around the living room sofa and all through the house, then into the kitchen. He hid behind an open door and waited for her to come in. Unsuspecting, in she ran, giggling uncontrollably.

"Gotcha!" He yelled, jumping out from behind the door and pinning her to the fridge.

"No, I got you." She replied, huskily.

He stared at her for a moment, watching her lips drop open slightly to pant. His gaze travelled to her eyes, as they began to droop, not with fatigue, but with unrestrained passion. Dropping his head, he flicked his tongue over her nipple, then gently bit it through the flimsy material, suckling on it until it became hardened, the material soaked with his attention. Mae's arms stretched above her, holding onto the top of the fridge for support as he turned his attention to the other breast. Growing impatient, he pulled at her dress, pulling it up and ripping it in the process. In the split second before it happened, Mae realised that Sean had never taken the time to put his boxers back on, but all thoughts were lost as he spread her legs and entered her in a singular, powerful thrust. Wrapping her legs around his waist, he pounded into her with jackhammer strokes, slamming her back against the fridge with surprising force as they both headed for their climax. Pulling her away from the fridge, Sean gently laid Mae on the empty kitchen table and stood up at the end of it with her legs still around him. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her towards him, thrusting in the ancient rhythm that all men and women are born with. Mae writhed beneath him on the table, and he watched as her nipples grew harder and more erect, which made him throb even more and his strokes increased in speed. Each stroke was long and powerful, making her arch with pleasure as he slammed into her, then whimper as he withdrew to the point of complete withdrawal before plunging in again and taking her to a new level of arousal. As they both reached their climax, Sean's and Mae's heads snapped back, their eyes closed, and their strokes became more frantic, as they brought each other to the chasm. They both screamed as they burst over it in a shower of stars, calling out each others name as he pumped himself into her and she ground against him, urging him on even when he was spent. They floated down to the other side of the chasm on feather wings, as Sean withdrew, leaving Mae panting on the table.

Slowly, she got up, aching pleasantly in every aspect of her being. Taking her hand, Sean led her into the living room and left her standing there while he switched on the lamps and lit the fire. A cosy ambience settled on the room. While he sorted the lighting, Mae took the opportunity to examine her nightgown. It was ripped from the hem to her hip on the right hand side. She sighed.

"Damn, I'll have to get another nightgown." She murmured, then gasped as the entire nightgown was ripped away from her, leaving her naked in the middle of the room. Sean tossed it on the fire.

"I prefer you without it." He smirked, taking her hand and leading her to the fur rug in front of the fire. Laying her down, he lay down beside her, and trailed butterfly touches from the base of her throat, to her navel, to the apex of her thighs and all the way up again. Up, down, up, down, his touch made her mouth run dry and she became aroused all over again. She swallowed, breathing loudly.

"Sean, what happens when we…if we….if we split up or something?" She stammered, afraid to ask.

"We won't." He said firmly. "Now that I've got you, I'm never going to let you go. My Celtic Dream." He whispered huskily, sending shivers through her spine. He leaned down and claimed her mouth in a gentle kiss, then took her to the chasm of stars and together, they both leapt out into the unknown, as they would do for the rest of their lives.

Dim Dim looked down with love on the sleeping couple.

"It took them long enough, but now, finally they are together again. And they will be in all their lives to come." He said, wistfully.

"Yes." Cairpra came out of the shadows behind him. "And now we can rest, old man, for they have found each other, and are happy, as we wished. Now, we can go in peace."

"Yes. Let us leave them to their life." Dim Dim waved his hand over the water, and the image disappeared.

Taking Cairpra's hand, he began to walk with her towards the shadows. As they walked, they began to fade.

"Anyway, who are you to say I'm old, old woman?" Dim Dim accused.

"I am your wife, and you'd better get used to it, _old man_." Cairpra retorted.

"I am not old. Why, I'm younger than you!"

"You liar! What year were you born?"

Their voices eventually faded, and two white balls of light materialised where they had disappeared, then flew skywards and took the places that had been reserved for them in the heavens, to light the way for future guardians of the earth.


End file.
